


Soul Keeper

by LuckyKittens



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Adult Arcobaleno (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Twins, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sort Of, They just took animal box form, animal box first gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 12:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17960750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyKittens/pseuds/LuckyKittens
Summary: Soul Keeper are creatures that appeared when a baby was born. Tsuna is a boy, hiding a very interesting secret. No one, not even his family knew about this. Everything changes when a man with fedora came to tutor his brother into a mafia boss. And Tsuna's secret started to unravel.





	1. Chapter 1

Soul Keeper

Prologue

There was a legend about eight special soul keepers. These soul keeper will come and guide the new generation of light.

There was a rumor, that these soul keepers were the reincarnation of eight gifted people.

But a legend is a legend, and like all legends, as time moved on this legend started to disappear. Not officially disappear; however, some of the elderly still believe this legend.

No one knew when or where the soul keeper was created. All they knew of is that Soul Keeper was created to help or guard their human master with their lives. When a baby was born, a Soul Keeper would appear at the side of the newborn baby. They became the guardian of the baby. The new Soul Keeper was weak. It couldn't move or make a sound. It couldn't even open it's eyes. This new Soul Keeper would be guarded by the baby's parent's Soul Keeper until the newborn Soul Keeper passed it's first year with it's master.

The Soul Keeper were divided into three section. The first was the weakest and the most common type: animal type. This type took the form of animal. Even the rarest or almost impossible animal would sometimes appear.

The next was the warrior type. This kind was one of the rarest kinds of Soul Keeper. It was said, the person who wielded this Soul Keeper would become a great person.

The last, almost impossible to find, was past type. This type was the reincarnation of someone in the past. He or she would return to guide his/her successor. An elder once said the one to wield this type of Soul Keeper, would be the leader of the world. Either the real world or the underworld. His or her name will be feared and respected by everyone.

Enough with the explanation of Soul Keeper. Now, we learn about the birth of twins. The twin were the very definition of the opposite of one another.

* * *

In the Namimori Hospital, a woman gave birth to twins. Her husband was at her side, giving her courage. The woman's Soul Keeper with the shape of a lioness growled. Nearby, the husband's soul keeper with the form of a male lion roared. "Come on Nana! Just one more little push! And they'll come out! Come on! Push! Push harder!" The male yelled.

"I-Iemitsu! I'm.. huff… Trying to…. Haahh… concentrate… haahhh… stop bothering… huff… me!" The woman, now known as Nana yelled back fiercely. The husband, we can call him Iemitsu now, immediately shut his mouth and let his finger to be crushed by his wife. After six tiring hours of labor, the process end. The nurse told Iemitsu that his wife gave birth to a pair of twins.

Iemitsu rushed in and took one of the babies. "Owhhhh…. Aren't you the cutest baby in the world?", Iemitsu said while 'coo'ing to his baby. Nana just giggled at her husband's actions while holding the other baby. The baby that Iemitsu took had a silky blond hair. While the baby that Nana hold had a fluffy brown hair and a petite posture, even for a baby.

"Iemitsu-kun…. This baby is so cute. He look like a girl. Owwwhhh…. He has a fluffy hair...", Nana cooed to her baby. But much to her disappointment, Iemitsu was too busy cooing the baby in his arm to take notice. Nana frowned, but quickly hid the telling expression away. "Iemitsu-kun, how about their names?" Nana asked, trying to get her husband's attention.

This question made Iemitsu turned around and stare at Nana. After a moment's pause, he quickly gave her the answer. "I'll call this one Yoshimune. That one is yours to name Nana," he said with a goofy grin and returned to coo at Yoshimune again. Nana frowned. 'How could Iemitsu-kun only cared about Yoshimune-kun? Tsu-kun is also his son. Wait? Tsu… Tsuna…. Tsunayoshi-kun! Perfect!', she thought. "Iemitsu-kun! This baby is Tsunayoshi!", Nana exclaimed. Iemitsu turned around and mouthing something like 'tuna-fish?' Then he yelled, "that is a perfect name Nana-chan! Tsunayoshi and Yoshimune Sawada! Perfect!" He gave the baby on his arms to her and took the baby in her arms. Then he started to coo at Tsunayoshi. Nana smiled at the scene.

Suddenly, Iemitsu's phone rang. Iemitsu gave Tsuna to Nana and picked his phone.

_"Yes ninth. What is it?"_

"…"

_"Yeah. My wife has gave birth. They're twins."_

"…"

_"What? Now? But! I'm not even in their first three years! How could I leave them?"_

"…"

_"Yes, ninth. I understand. Give me one more day please?"_

"…"

_"Thank you ninth."_

"…"

Iemitsu shut his handphone down and approach his wife with a goofy grin.

Nana ask him, "Iemitsu, was that your boss?".

Iemitsu frowned but quickly washed it away. Nana had seen it, however. "Iemitsu, you were called by your boss right? If that's so, just go. I don't mind.", Nana told her husband with a light smile.

Iemitsu looked at his wife face and let out a loud cry. "I'M SORRY NANA! I CAN'T KEEP MY PROMISE TO BE WITH YOU FOR THE WHOLE THREE MONTHS! I'M REALLY, REALLY, ABSOLUTELY SORRY." Iemitsu surged forward and began to cry into his wife's lap.

Nana just shook her head and said, "Its okay Iemitsu-kun. I understand. If your boss truly need you, you should go. It isn't good to keep your boss waiting."

Iemitsu looked at her eyes and stared up at her as if he would never see the site of her again. Then, with a sob, he said, "Thank you Nana. You're the most wonderful wife someone could ever have. I really am glad to have a wife like you. Hick…. Will you give me one kiss?"

Nana sweatdropped, giggled, and then nodded. After a very long kiss, Iemitsu with, a heavy weight on his heart, left the room. Nana forced a smile when she saw her husband leave, but the smile flatered into a frown when he left her sight. She had to raise her sons alone from now on. Because if Iemitsu left for his work, he wouldn't come back for many years.

* * *

***Time Skip* *Five Years Later***

"Tsu-kun! Yoshi-kun! Come down here! We have special guests!" Nana shouted.

"Coming kaa-chan!" the five years old Yoshimune called as he rushed towards their mother with his Soul Keeper trailing behind. His older brother, Tsunayoshi, or Tsuna, walked carefully, trying not to trip down the stairs. His Soul Keeper took the form of lion cub, while his brother's took the form of a masked Samurai. When they reached the door, they were surprised to see a total stranger hugging their mom like there was no tomorrow and an old man smiling rather bashfully behind the two.

Tsuna wanted to ask who they were, but Yoshi asked first. "Kaa-chan…. Who is he? Why is he hugging you? I thought we shouldn't let stranger close to us because they may do bad thing? And who is that ojii-chan? Is he our grandpa?" Yoshi asked.

Nana giggled and took Yoshi into the hugging party. "Yoshi-kun…. He is your and Tsu-kun's father. And that Grandpa is your father's boss, Timoteo-san." Nana explained to him. Yoshi make a large 'Ooooo' and went to hug the mysterious person while yelling "PAPA!". Iemitsu giggled and when he saw Yoshi's Soul Keeper. "Is that your Soul Keeper Yoshi-kun?" he asked

"Uh-huh. His name is Kuro," Yoshi innocently said. Iemitsu giggled at the sudden cuteness. "Oh right. Sorry about that ninth. This is my younger son Yoshiko and the older one is Tsunayoshi. Nana, where is Tsunayoshi?" Iemitsu asked. Nana blinked.

"Oh…. He probably went to his room again." Nana said.

"Tsu-nii never plays with me. He prefers to stay in his room. I don't know why," Yoshi pouted.

Iemitsu frowned. Tsunayoshi acted like that? That was definitely not a boss material. Meanwhile Yoshiko was cheerful, full of curiousity and so on. Moreover the SK. Yoshi's SK was a warrior type, while Tsuna's SK was only a common animal type.

"Iemitsu." The ninth said.

"Yes ninth? What is it?"

"I wanted to meet your older son. Is that okay with you?"

Iemitsu's grin brightened. He linked is arm with ninth and dragged him ustairs while shouting "TUUNNAAAAA-CHAAAAAN!"

* * *

***During Yoshi and Iemitsu's talk***

**"** _Come on Tsuna, we have nothing to do in here. We'll only ruined their happy moment._ **"**  a voice said. Tsuna nodded and went upstairs. He opened his book that he bought secretly. That book's title was 'How to Learn Italian Quickly'. Not even his mom knew about the book. He bought it when his Soul Keeper suddenly spoke to him in entirely different language.

* * *

_Flasback One year ago_

Tsuna was staring outside the windows while his Soul Keeper slept on his lap. Tsuna was thinking to himself, should he go out and play with the others, or just stay inside with himself like usual. Suddenly he heard a voice.  _"Why don't you go out and play with the others? I'll protect you with everything I got if they bully you,"_  that voice said. Tsuna turned around and saw no one.

"I'm having an illusionary friend that I even I myself don't understand what he was talking about. Now I truly am weird," Tsuna whispered to himself.

The voice suddenly said other things, but now, he spoke in Japanese. "Ooops…. Sorry. I forgot that you don't understand Italian. I'm your Soul Keeper."

Now Tsuna really freaked out and shrieked. "Hiiieee! You're my Soul Keeper? But you? I thought Soul Keeper couldn't talk?" The voice chuckled and said "Yes. yes I can talk. But you are the only one that can hear my voice. My name is Giotto or my Japanese name is Ieyasu."

"Ieyasu? Giotto? Human name? But you're a lion cub?"

"Well, you have yet to give me a name and I have yet to evolve to my human form."

"Is that so? How about Natsu for your animal form?"

"That will work."

"Okaayyy…. Maybe you should buy a book to learn the Italian language? I'll teach you how to speak Italian. The skill may be useful in the future." Natsu said. Tsuna nodded enthusiastically.

"Natsu-kun…. Would you teach me about math and the other thingy? When my sensei explains it, I don't understand any of it," Tsuna said.

Natsu, of course, chuckled again seeing the over-cuteness that Tsuna had. "Sure. Why not? You are my great-great-great-grandson after all." Natsu smiled.

Now,after that statement, Tsuna gaped like a goldfish. "EEEHHHH!" was his best responses.

Flashback end

* * *

Tsuna was reading the last chapter in the book while Natsu watched over him and guarded the door. Suddenly, Natsu's ears caught something. He immediately warned Tsuna by growling silently. Tsuna listened to the code that Natsu gave and closed his book to hid it who-know-where. The door opened and Natsu jumped into protective stance. Tsuna stood behind Natsu holding something to attack the intruder(s).

But somehow the intruder managed to hug Tsuna despite the defensive measures they took. "Tuna-fish-chaannn!"

Tsuna pulled a confused face, and tried to see the intruder's face. Somehow, Natsu gave him a message in his head. 'Don't worry Tsuna. It's him.' Tsuna immediately relaxed.

"Tou-san, what are you doing?" Tsuna asked quietly.

"What are you talking about Tuna-fish? I am your daddy, of course I have my right to came here to see my beautiful son!" he said. Tsuna didn't hear anything, he was too busy gasping for air.

"Tou-san, can't breath…." Iemitsu release his grip and smile a goofy grin to his adorable Tuna.

"Sorry Tuna-fish. Oh right, Tuna-fishie. This is my boss Timoteo," he said while pointing his finger to the old man who stood at the door. Tsuna stood up and cleaned some imaginary dust from his clothes. He went over to the old man and offered his hand. The old man took it and smiled warmly.

"Hello Tsunayoshi-kun."

"How do you do Timoteo-san?"

Timoteo chuckled. His eyes twinkling in amusement. "Just call me Grandpa Tsunayoshi-kun. You're very polite for a child."

Tsuna blushed. He could hear Natsu's roaring laughter inside his head. "I, um, I just-someone taught me to be polite all the time so…. I um…."

Timoteo smiled brighter and patted Tsuna's head. "That's good. Being polite is a good thing."

Tsuna smiled shyly and muttered something under his breath. Timoteo noticed this and asked, "What is it Tsunayoshi-kun?"

"Just call me Tsuna Grandpa." Tsuna spoke slowly.

"Of course Tsuna-kun."

Natsu jumped onto Tsuna's shoulder. Tsuna introduced the cub to Timoteo. "This is Natsu, my partner." Natsu 'gao'ed in response. Timoteo chuckled again.

"What a cute cub. It will grow into a magnificent lion somedays." He said.

Tsuna's face brightened up. "Un…. Natsu always help me in a lot of stuff."

"Gao!" and they all laughed. While they were laughing, Yoshimune were waiting impatiently for his Father and Grandpa. Because he was bored, he walked out of the yard to the street by himself.

A large Doberman saw him and thought him a threat. It leapt and attacked Yoshiko.

Yoshiko cried, his SK Kuro waved its arm, trying to scare the dog away. However, the dog bit its hand, Yoshiko wailed louder. He started to emit an orange glow and that glow flared into a flame. The dog yelped and leapt away. A rush of footsteps was heard. Yoshiko felt that he was being picked by strong and gentle arms. He continued his sobs, as his SK were cooled down.

"Ninth. What should I do? His flame is too strong for a child this age." Iemitsu asked sadly.

"I'll seal away his flame. That way he could live a normal life." Timoteo said. Unknown to the two, a pair of large caramel eyes and a pair of glowing orange eyes watched curiously.

"Natsu, are they going to seal Yoshi's flame away?"

_'I'm afraid so Tsuna. This might be dangerous for him.'_  Natsu answered.

"Why?" Tsuna asked.

_'Because… When someone's flame are sealed at an early age. Their senses have yet to develop. So, he might have a bad coordination and so on.'_  Natsu explained.

"I see." Tsuna said. Meanwhile, the Ninth was focusing his flame to his finger and put it on Yoshi's forehead. Yoshi's eyes widened slightly, before it closed and he snored softly. Iemitsu giggled at sight of his 'adorable' son. Timoteo just smiled slightly, amused by his external advisor giggling like a school girl.

"Anata! Timoteo-san! What happened?" Nana emerged from the house with Tsuna hiding behind her skirt.

"Ah…. Nana. It's nothing. It just a dog trying to scare our Yoshi-kun. But this manly father of his has taken care of it." Iemitsu said.

"Is that so? Thank goodness. I thought something bad happen." Nana exclaimed. Iemitsu and Timoteo smiled wryly at her. Nana then turned around and said cheerfully, "Let's go have some lunch then." She took Tsuna's hand walked inside the house.

Iemitsu turned to look at Timoteo. "Is it for a better or worse Ninth? To leave Yoshimune this vulnerable?" he asked.

The ninth nodded solemnly. "I believe this is for the better. Let just hope that Frederico will be found soon." Both men just sighed and walked inside the house.

* * *

(Time skip) (After lunch)

Tsuna helped his mother to clean up the dishes while Yoshimune went to play with Iemitsu. Tsuna loved to be in the company of his mother. He loved his mother dearly. She was a strong and sweet person. Just like Tsuna, Natsu really enjoyed snuggling into the warmth of Sawada Nana's SK. The lioness didn't seem to dislike it. It loved that Natsu snuggled with her. She also licked Natsu's tiny mane affectionally.

Tsuna giggled at sight. Nana also 'coo'ed at cuteness of the sight. But then, she sighed at the fact that Iemitsu wasn't here.

"Kaa-chan…. Umm…" Tsuna muttered.

"Is something wrong Tsu-kun?" Nana asked.

"Umm…. I want to play with Ryo-nii and Kyoko-chan. Can I?"

"Hm? You aren't going to spend your time with your father Tsu-kun?" Nana asked. She was worried that her eldest son might not like his father. She had tried her best to form a bond between the two. But then, Iemitsu always gave Yoshimune more attention.

"I-its not like that Kaa-chan. It just that….. um… They seem to enjoy their time very much…. And-ano- um…. I don't want to ruin it by being there." Tsuna answered.

Nana sighed. She knew it would turn out like this. Really, if only Iemitsu weren't so neglectful. But then, her eldest son always tried to be considerate of other people feelings to the point that he neglected his own. The least she could do was to allowed him to be selfish once in a while. So she smiled brightly and nodded.

"Un…. Of course you can Tsu-kun. Don't forget to bring Natsu-chan with you okay?"

Tsuna blushed and muttered something incoherent. But then he smiled, a small smile similar to that of an angel.

"Un, I will Kaa-chan."

Nana smiled again. "Okay then. Let's finish these dishes and you can have fun with your friends."

"Hai!" Tsuna beamed and worked faster.

* * *

(Skip) (In the front door, ready to go out)

Tsuna quietly reached the door and turned the knob. But then, lady luck seemed to have fun with his misery. His father noticed the action and picked him up happily.

"TUNA-FISH! You have decided to go out of your room and play with us? To be a man?" he shouted (asked).

"Tou-san…. Can't breathe…." Tsuna struggled to get some air. A light chuckle was heard behind them and Iemitsu immediately released Tsuna. The old man came to view. Behind him a child with sleek blond hair was following with a scowl on his face.

"Hello there Tsuna-kun. Are you going to play with us?" Timoteo asked kindly.

Tsuna shook his head. "N-no…. I already promise Ryo-nii and Kyoko-chan we'd play together."

Timoteo smiled and ruffled Tsuna's hair and Natsu's mane. His SK, an old Komodo Dragon flicked it's tongue repeatedly. Behind him, Yoshimune was scowling and Tsuna noticed. 'Back off. Father is mine.' Is what Yoshimue tried to say. Tsuna sighed, an early sign of a bully.

"B-but Tuna-chan~ Why don't you want to spend your time with Papa? After I tried to find a day off just to see you." Iemitsu pouted. His SK growled playfully. Tsuna shook his head bemused. Really? And Iemitsu called himself an adult?

"Um…. You can spend it with Yoshi-kun Tou-san. I don't mind." Tsuna said.

'Yeah. Back off you old fart.' Natsu added helpfully.

"Not helping Natsu." Tsuna complained.

'At least I tried to help Tsu-chan.' Natsu retorted.

Tsuna sigh. Knowing he wouldn't win the argument. Instead, he focused his attention to his father.

"Tou-san…. Um…. Yoshi-kun needs you more than I do. So…. You should spend it with him. I don't mind." Tsuna said.

Iemitsu bawled louder. "NOOO! I want to spend it with both of my sons. I don't care about anything else!"

Tsuna wriggled, trying to break free. He tried to call Natsu to help him, but alas, Natsu also got caught in the death grip of Iemitsu's SK.

'Tsuna! Help me!' Tsuna rolled his eyes. Like Master, like SK.

After much struggle, He managed to escape the death grip and ran away.

"I'm off!" Tsuna shouted. Natsu trailing behind him excitedly.

"VICTORY!" Tsuna inwardly cheered.

"Okay Natsu! Let's find Ryo-nii and Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna said to Natsu. Natsu gao'ed in response. Both of them really excited to play with their friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Accidentally hit a boy and make a new friend

Soul Keeper

Chapter 2

The Sky, The Rain, The Sun

_Previously on Soul Keeper_

_Tsuna wriggled trying to break free. He tried to call Natsu to help him, but alas, Natsu also got caught in the death grip of Iemitsu’s SK._

_‘Tsuna! Help me!’ Tsuna rolled his eyes. Like Master, like SK._

_After much struggle, He managed to escape the death groip and ran away._

_“I’m off!!” Tsuna shouted. Natsu trailing behind him excitedly._

_“VICTORY!!!” Tsuna inwardly cheered._

_“Okay Natsu! Let’s find Ryo-nii and Kyoko-chan!” Tsuna said to Natsu. Natsu gao’ed in response. Both of them really excited to play with their friends._

* * *

Tsuna walked across the familiar street as Natsu tried to catch up with him. _“Tsuna! Slow down! You’ll hit somebody if you run too fast!”_ Natsu tried to slow him down. Keyword **_TRIED._**  Tsuna was just too fast that he didn’t even pay attention to his surrounding, or Natsu telepathical warning. Suddenly he crashed to somebody and fell down. “Aw…. That’s hurt. Sorry. I didn’t mean to hit you.” Tsuna said while rubbing his head.

“Ahahaha…. Me too. I didn’t look around either.” that boy said. Tsuna looked up, and saw a tall boy with warm hazel coloured eyes stood and extended his hand to help Tsuna stand. Tsuna took the hand and stood up. He cleaned himself of the imaginary dust.

“Sorry about that. Umm…. May I know your name?” Tsuna asked shyly.

The boy blinked. Probably unused to such politeness. He just grined widely. He noted that his SK was staring at Tsuna’s

“I’m Yamamoto Takeshi. What’s yours?” Takeshi answered.

“My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. Nice to meet you. Do you want to play with me?” Tsuna asked with a charming smile. Takeshi blinked. That smile seemed so contagious. His previously gloomy mood started to dissipate little by little. So he smiled and said “Sure thing. Where are we going?”

“Hmm…. I’m going to meet another friends of mine. Oh! By the way…. This is Natsu, my SK.”

“Cool! A lion cub. Mine is an Akita Inu. Jirou.” Takeshi pointed to the dog next to him.

“How cute! Hey, Yamamoto-kun. Do you want to play with me? There will be other people as well.”

“Call me Takeshi. Yamamoto is my old man. Sure. Who else will be there?”

“Ryohei nii-san and Kyoko-chan. And their SK, Kangaryuu and Hina-chan.”

“Alright. I’m in!”

“Cool! I’m sure you’ll like them!”  Tsuna exclaimed and grabbed Takeshi’s arm. “Let’s go then!”

“Ahahaha…. Yeah. That’ll be great.”

Meanwhile, Natsu and Jirou were staring at each other. Tsuna silently wondered what caused Natsu’s curiousity on his new friend’s SK. He could also feels natsu’s flame flickering with uncertainty.

* * *

After awhile, they reached a house. Takeshi looked around and noted a signpost that said _Sasagawa Household_. Takeshi then heard Tsuna shouted. “ONII-SAN! KYOKO-CHAN! LET’S GO OUT AND PLAY!”

Some noise was heard from inside the house. Shouting, broken china, and a yell “RYOHEI!! CLEAN UP YOUR ROOM FIRST!”

The gate opened and a white blur followed by yellow-brown blur came out. “EXTREME RUNNING!” The blur shouted. And another small voice, “Onii-chan! Wait for me!”

At the gate, they could see a middle-aged lady waved her wok “GET BACK HERE RYOHEI!!”

“SORRY KAA-CHAN!! I EXTREMELY PROMISE SAWADA TO PLAY TODAY!” and Ryohei disappear in the next turn. Tsuna, Takeshi, Kyoko and their SK just stood there sweatdropping. It just like Ryohei to ditch his chores to play. They quickly jogged after Ryohei, leaving the Sasagawa sibling’s mother fuming in front of the house.

 

* * *

_Intersection near the park_

After they ran far enough from Sasagawa’s mother’s wrath, the kids and their SK stopped at the intersection near the park. Tsuna started to chuckle, followed by a happy laugh. The others also started to laugh.

“Mou…. Onii-chan. Kaa-chan will be angry at you again.” Kyoko scolded her brother.

“BUT KYOKO!! I CAN EXTREMELY CLEAN MY ROOM LATER TO THE EXTREME!!”

“But Onii-san…. Won’t it be better if you clean your room first before playing? That way you can play freely.” Tsuna said. “Oh never mind…. By the way, this is Takeshi and his SK Jirou.” He introduced Takeshi to the sibling.

“Hello! The name’s Takeshi. Yamamoto Takeshi. Nice to meet you!” Takeshi said while grinning.

“Nice to meet you too Takeshi-kun. My name is Kyoko. Sasagawa Kyoko and this is my big brother Sasagawa Ryohei.”

“EXTREMELY NICE TO MEET YOU TAKESHI!”

“Ahaha…. Yup. Say hello Jirou.” He said while picking up the Akita Inu pup.

“How cute~ This is my SK Hina.” Kyoko pointed to the little Hare on her shoulder.

“AND THIS IS MY EXTREME SK KANGARYUU!” Ryohei hi-five-ing? The kangaroo behind him. Kangaryuu in the meantime took a good look at the akita pup. Soething about him seemed familiar.

“Great. Everyone know each other so let’s go to the park.” Tsuna said and walked. Kyoko immediately moved to his side and while Takeshi and Ryohei chattered about sport. Kyoko began to engage Tsuna in conversation about cakes and pastries.

* * *

When they reached the reached the park, a lot of people were there. Some were having picnic, another were viewing the flower near the river. Tsuna could also see some people fishing there.

Tsuna immediately grabbed Natsu and brought his friends to an empty lot near the shrubbery. He turned to face them and asked “What are we going to play today?”.

“Let’s play hide and seek!” Kyoko exclaimed. The others seemed to think about it before they finally agreed. After a round of _jan ken pon_ , Ryohei was chosen to be it. He went to the nearest tree to start the countdown. “I’LL EXTREMELY COUNT TO 50! ONE, TWO….”

Tsuna, Kyoko and Takeshi quickly grabbed their partner and ran off to find some hiding place. Tsuna immediately found a hiding place near the bridge. While they were hiding, Tsuna asked Natsu. “Is there something about Jirou and Kangaryu Natsu?”

“ _No, it’s nothing. It’s just, he felt familiar in a way._ ” Natsu said. Tsuna frowned. He knew that Natsu is not a usual Soul Keeper. In fact, he is absolutely sure that Natsu was one of those past types. Perhaps, Jirou was an old friend of Natsu. Natsu himself was teaching Tsuna how to use his inner flame. Maybe he could use it now to keep track of the others.

“ _Don’t use your flame to play hide and seek Tsuna-kun. That’s cheating_ ” Natsu scolded gently. Tsuna pouted, there goes his advantage. After awhile, Ryohei stopped counting and started to search. Tsuna looked around from his hiding place, trying to locate Kyoko and Takeshi while keeping track of Ryohei’s movement. When he saw Ryohei went far enough from the post, he started to move. Slowly but surely, Tsuna moved closer to the post. Unknown to him, Ryohei had found Takeshi and Kyoko. He quickly noticed Tsuna running to the post. “I WON’T EXTREMELY LET YOU SAWADA!” he shouted as he started to run as quickly as possible back to the post.

Tsuna started to sprint when he heard Ryohei shouted. He glanced at Natsu to gave him a signal. Natsu nodded and immediately ran to intercept Ryohei. Unfortunately, Kangaryu prevented him from stopping Ryohei. Instead, they glared and growled at each other.

Noticing this, Tsuna ran faster than he usually did. He could faintly heard Kyoko and takeshi cheering him on, but he also knew that if he slow down even a little Ryohei would catch him. He really, really wanted to win at least this once. Soon, the tree was in his sight. Tsuna ran even faster.

“Just a little more.” He mumbled.

“STOP SAWADA!” He heard Ryohei shouted.

“No way I’m going to stop Nii-san!” Tsuna stretched his hand to touch the bark. Just as he touched the bark, Ryohei grabbed his shoulder.

“I won!” Tsuna yelled. Kyoko and Takeshi, noticing the chase is over, immediately went to the tree.

“THAT WAS EXTREME RUN LITTLE BROTHER! WE SHOULD EXTREMELY DO THIS AGAIN!” Ryohei exclaimed. Tsuna, Kyoko and Takeshi nodded. They were still invigorated by the chase. As Ryohei said, it was an extreme chase. They continue to play until the evening. When the sun started to set down, they went back to their home.

“Where do you live Takeshi-kun?” Tsuna asked his new friend.

“I live in Takesushi. My old man owned the place.” Takeshi answered.

“Hm, alright. We have to separate here then. Bye Takeshi-kun. Let’s play again sometime!” Tsuna cheered.

“Yeah. Bye Tsuna!”

* * *

“ _You seemed to be in better mood, Takeshi-san._ ” Jirou said.

“Hm… You noticed? Well, you are my Soul Keeper after all.” Takeshi said. “Hey, Jirou you seemed to be interested in Tsuna and Ryohei-senpai’s Soul Keeper. Why is that?”

“ _Ah, that_. _They felt like my dear friends, that is all. Perhaps because their owner looked a lot like them. That’s why I felt nostalgic._ ”

“Oh okay. Jirou, do you think I could play with them again?”

“ _I’m sure you could. They seemed like good kids. Your father would surely agree._ ”

“Ahahaha…. Yeah, you are right. I want to go to the cemetery before going home. I want to tell mom about today.”

“ _Then I will follow you Takeshi-san._ ”

“Thanks Jirou.”


End file.
